


Goniąc świt

by dingo317



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Rafał Krzeszewski z Gazety Wyborczej dostaje cynk o turnieju Mortal Kombat. Kto by się oparł szansie na Pulitzera? Dziennikarz wyrusza do Chin na spotkanie z Liu Kangiem i łączy siły z amerykańskimi służbami specjalnymi.Fight!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike/gifts).



Bydgoszcz, osiedle Szwederowo, 2:30

  
  


To nie jest miejsce, w którym spełniają się marzenia. To miasto, to osiedle, tu można żyć cicho, spokojnie, wręcz monotonnie.

To nie dotyczy mnie.

Na takich jak ja lekarze mówią „adrenalin addict”. Skazany na bluesa? Lepiej w to uwierzcie.

Właśnie siedzę przy stole mojego „apartamentu” (przesada, dwupokojowe mieszkanie) i pracowicie klepię w klawiaturę laptopa. Pod moimi palcami, przed przed moimi oczami, powstaje dzieło sztuki, artykułem zwane.

Przesada. Uśmiechnijcie się.

Dzwoni komórka.

Nie wiem co mnie naszło, żeby ustawić w komórce dzwonek ze Street Fighter II animated movie. Może to moja fiksacja na punkcie sztuk walki.

Odbierz, baranie.   

  
  


  * Co jest, red nacz? Jest druga w nocy. Redakcja się pali czy co?




  
  


W słuchawce słyszę szorstki głos mojego nemezis.

  
  


  * Krzeszewski, pierdoło. Gdzie jest mój artykuł, pasożycie!




  
  


To mój szef. Capo redakcji lokalnych. Czy już mówiłem, że ja też go lubię?

  
  


  * Wojtek, mendo niedożywiona, dobrze wiesz, że mam jeszcze trzydzieści sześć godzin na pisanie. Nie łam się, dostaniesz swój cholerny artykuł. I załatw     mi coś jak możesz.




   

  * No?




   

  * Załatw mi bilet do Hongkongu. Najlepiej na concord. Opłaci się. Mam gorący temat.




   

  * A artykuł?




   

  * Dostaniesz w terminie. I nie kop leżącego bo ci buty obrzyga. Załatw mi bilet, słyszysz?




   

  * Słyszę i lepiej żeby to było coś dobrego…




  
  


*****

  
  


Dziewięć godzin wcześniej.

  
  


  * \- Johny? Johny Cage? Witam, z tej strony Rafał Krzeszewski...(śmiech) nie, daj sobie spokój z moim nazwiskiem. Wy, amerykanie macie z tym problem...Ok, pamiętasz nasze spotkanie dwa miesiące temu? Trenowałeś na tym obozie sportowym przygotowując się do roli w filmie, zrobiliśmy wtedy wywiad do Black Belt...Jasne, że obejrzałem. Takich perełek się nie przepuszcza. Tak między nami Johny, mam nadzieję, że kiedyś pozwolisz mi ze sobą zawalczyć. To by było coś...Super. Nie, nie, fajnie się z tobą gada, ale ja dzwonię służbowo. Słuchaj, co to za numer z tym Mortal Kombat? Możesz mi podać szczegóły...? Nie, spoko...tak, jasne, że podam twoje nazwisko w artykule. Ludzie będą wiedzieć, a ty będziesz miał niezłą reklamę. Słyszałem, że niedługo kręcisz film w polskich plenerach. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, choćby promocji na naszych łamach to daj znać. Załatwimy ci to...Ok, jesteśmy umówieni. To mów o co chodzi z tym turniejem...Eeeej...Że co...? Turniej w Zaświatach? Czarnoksiężnik Tsung? Shao Kahn? Wybacz, Johny, ale chyba za bardzo wczułeś się w rolę...nie unoś się. Dobra, umówmy się, że ty mówisz,a ja nie przeszkadzam i staram się otworzyć umysł...Aha...Aaaaaaha...




  
  


*****

  
  


Słuchałem Johnyego jak świnia grzmotu.

Naprawdę myślałem, że skubaniec mnie podpuszcza. Ale podał nazwisko. Kang. Liu Kang..

Sprawdzić?

Czemu nie?

  
  
  


*****

  
  


Ryanair, trasa Bydgoszcz – Hongkong, 5.25 polskiego czasu

  
  


Samolot wystartował w terminie. Gonimy świt. Concord grzeje przeszło dwa tysiące kilometrów na godzinę.

W tym tempie będę w Hongkongu w plus minus cztery godziny.

Póki co uprzyjemniam sobie czas patrząc przez okienko. Niespełna dziesięć minut temu wznieśliśmy się ponad poziom chmur. Słońce uśmiecha się do mnie pełną gębą. Kurcze, gdyby nie to, że nienawidzę latać, byłoby fajnie. Niestety, choroba lokomocyjna daje znać o sobie. Czując lekkie mdłości ocieram pot z czoła.

Niestety, z racji swego zawodu latam całkiem często. Psychiatra zapewnił mnie, że kiedyś się z tym uporam, ale póki co...

  
  


  * Zdenerwowany?




   

Odwracam, głowę. Na fotelu obok siedzi uśmiechnięta dobrotliwie starsza pani wyglądająca, wypisz wymaluj, jak dobra wróżka z bajki.    

   

  * Trochę.




  
  


Klepie mnie łagodnie po pęcinie jak narowistego konia.

   

  * Pierwszy raz?




   

  * Nie, już się denerwowałem.    




  
  


Babcia unosi brwi. I, jak tego chciałem, daje mi spokój. Przez chwilę czuję jej irytację. Wychwytuję jeszcze myśl.

„Dowcipniś...”

Mój mózg działa jak odbiornik. Czuję emocje i czytam myśli większości pasażerów i członków załogi. Przechodzący obok steward fantazjuje na temat zamachu bombowego na samolot. Młoda hinduska, w tradycyjnym sari, dwa rzędy dalej śni mokry sen z przyjaciółką w roli głównej. Młody Azjata, w eleganckim garniturze, dyskretnie poprawia kaburę pod pachą. Jego myśli jasno wskazują, że pracuje w SOL, a ten lot to część jego obowiązków służbowych. Wiecie, Straż Ochrony Lotniska, bicz boży na terrorystów powietrznych.

Jeszcze przez chwilę utrzymuję otwarty umysł badając otoczenie. Niestety, albo i stety, myśli i emocje pozostałych współpasażerów nie wykazują nic ciekawego. Zamykam umysł.

Czując nadchodzący ból głowy biorę tabletkę Prometazyny. Z doświadczenia wiem, że zadziała w ciągu kilku minut.

Obok przechodzi śliczna, czarnoskóra stewardessa.

  
  


  * Proszę mnie obudzić jak wylądujemy.




   

  * Oczywiście, proszę pana.




   

Już niedługo.   

*****

  
  
  


Należą się wam słowa wyjaśnienia. Dlaczego w ogóle utknąłem w tym Hongkongu.

Otóż skontaktował się ze mną mój informator (tożsamość zastrzeżona, sorki) i poinformował mnie o najwyższej rangi, nielegalnym turnieju sztuk walki.

O niezwykle ważnym kluczowym turnieju jak zapewnił mnie mój mocno przejęty kolega.

Problem w tym, że dla niego wszystkie sprawy są niezwykle ważne i kluczowe. Taki się urodził.

Zapowiedziałem, że to sprawdzę. I, jeśli to coś ciekawego, sypnę kasą.

Przybyłem do Chin. Johny mimochodem wspomniał coś o klasztorze Shaolin.

Wysiadka w Hongkongu i dwie godziny szybką koleją do miasteczka Dengfeng, stamtąd już tylko 15 minut taksówką do klasztoru.

Oto Jestem.

 


	2. Champion Królestwa Ziemi

Nigdy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć Azjatów.

Jako i teraz.

Siedzę przy niskim pokrytym laką stoliczku i intensywnie wpatruję się w oczy siedzącego naprzeciwko mnicha.

Mężczyzna ma płaską, mongoloidalną twarz, gładko wygoloną głowę i spojrzenie wypełnione niewymuszoną życzliwością. Jego tors i ramiona okrywa tradycyjna buddyjska sukmana.

Siedzimy w świątynnym Domu Gości, przeznaczonym, jak się domyślacie, dla turystów. Tak, świątynia Shaolin to ważny w Chinach ośrodek turystyczny.

Siedzimy sobie i staramy rozmawiać. Mnich całkiem nieźle mówi po angielsku. Ale nie myślimy tymi samymi kategoriami, to widać i słychać i czuć.

  * Tak, shishou - mówię wpatrując się w jego ciemne oczy - Chcę się spotkać z Liu Kangiem. Powiedziano mi, że tu przebywa.

  * Być może.

  * Czyżby wyjechał? Wiem, że dużo podróżuje.

  * Dlaczego chce się pan z nim spotkać?

  * Mortal Kombat.




Wypowiadam te dwa słowa i momentalnie czuje jak energia mojego rozmówcy skacze do góry. Niby nic się nie zmienia, ale sytuacja jest oczywista. Rozstaniemy się jako sojusznicy lub wrogowie.

  * Odwagę zawsze podziwiamy - mnich kłoni głowę.

  * Dziękuję - odpowiadam ukłonem - Czy to znaczy, że...




Nagle czuję obecność. Podmuch energii życiowej nie należącej do mego rozmówcy. Ten ktoś jest w pobliżu, porusza się bezgłośnie, ale ja go czuję. I już wiem, że to test.

  * On tu jest prawda? Tuż obok?




Mnich uśmiecha się ciepło. Po czym bez słowa wstaje i wychodzi.

  * Pan Rafael?




Do pagody wchodzi młody chińczyk. Ciemne włosy, przytrzymywane we względnym porządku przez czerwona perkalową opaskę, prostymi pasmami opadają mu na ramiona. Nagi tors lśni od potu. Ciemne szerokie spodnie furkoczą przy każdym ruchu.

Siada naprzeciwko mnie. W każdym ruchu, w każdym geście, widać potężną energię życiową. Jego oczy zdają się patrzeć w głąb duszy.

  * Pan Rafael - chińczyk kłoni głowę splatając palce obu dłoni w mudrę - Jestem Liu Kang. Szukał mnie pan więc jestem.




Odpowiadam podobnym gestem, nie pierwszy raz czując wdzięczność do mego sensei, który kładł taki nacisk na znajomość etykiety dojo.

  * Chcę porozmawiać, Kang- shishou. O Mortal Kombat…




  
  


*****

  
  


Zdumiewające, ale udało się nam dogadać. Jakby bariera kulturowa, która dzieliła mnie od Azjatów opadła na pewien czas.

Liu mi zaufał. Opowiedział o turnieju. Wspomniałem o Johnym Cage’u, a on zrewanżował się informacją o majorze Jaxie i kapitan Blade.

Coś, może przyzwoitość, powstrzymało mnie przed czytaniem w jego myślach. Zresztą, miałem dziwne wrażenie, że niczego bym w ten sposób nie uzyskał. Za to moja empatia ciężko pracowała na swoje utrzymanie.

Nim zakończyliśmy rozmowę Liu przeprowadził na mnie jeszcze jeden test. Popijając herbatę mimochodem zaproponował sparing.

Podejrzewam, że ślepia mi się zaświeciły jak wilkowi. Najpotężniejszy wojownik Królestwa Ziemi chce ze mną zawalczyć?

Ależ proszę bardzo.

  
  


*****

  
  


  * Haaaooouuu!




Harmonijny wojenny okrzyk uderza pod niebiosa. Okrzyk wydobywa się z mego gardła szorstką nutą drażniąc krtań.

Tańczymy.

Ten taniec jest piękny harmonią naszych ruchów, błyskiem determinacji w oczach. Zachować rytm. Nie wypaść z figury. Niemal słyszę muzykę.

Walka, wysiłek ciała, ducha, umysłu, jak zwykle mnie uspokaja. Nawet na chwilę nie spuszczam Liu z oczu i widzę, że on też jest tak spokojny i zrelaksowany jakby brał właśnie gorącą kąpiel w wannie.

Walczymy różnymi stylami. On - tradycyjnym kung fu. Ja - karate kyokushin. Ale zasada pozostaje ta sama. Być niczym woda. Jak kropla wody drążąca skałę. Przechodzić płynnie od formy do formy. Napotkawszy skałę zbyt mocną by ją poruszyć zmieniać rytm niczym nurt rzeki.

Cisza. Wypełniona tylko nierównym rytmem przyśpieszonych oddechów. Krok za krokiem, nie iść do przodu, ale też się nie cofać. Być jak skała o którą rozbije się przeciwnik. A gdy jego bezradność nieuchronnie przejdzie we wściekłość, jeśli tylko wykażę się najwyższym sprytem znajdę ścieżkę do wiktorii.

Cios za ciosem. W podbrzuszu, w hara, pulsuje ogień rozlewając się na całe ciało. Wieloletnie ćwiczenia pozwalają panować nad każdym nerwem i mięśniem.

Nagle rozdzielamy się. Obaj cofamy się na odległość wyjściową i, niczym poruszeni wspólną więzią, składamy sobie nawzajem ukłon.

  * Dobrze!




Wypowiadając to słowo Liu uśmiecha się. Po raz pierwszy czuję, że między nami panuje harmonia i porozumienie.

  * Rafael - shishou, pożycz mi swój telefon.




Rozmawia przez kilka minut. Z majorem Jaxem. Kończy rozmowę i z uśmiechem oddaje mi aparat.

  * Jak szybko możesz dotrzeć do Hongkongu, Rafaelu?

  * Myślę - ocieram pot z czoła ręcznikiem podanym przez jakiegoś uprzejmego mnicha - Że w ciągu kilku godzin.

  * Znakomicie! Jedź więc natychmiast. I nie zrozum mnie źle - Liu rozkłada ramiona - Jesteś tu mile widzianym gościem, ale joss nie czeka na nikogo.




Zaczyna padać deszcz. Unoszę twarz otwierając usta, chciwie spijając krople.

  * Dew neh loh moh! - Liu zaklął po chińsku z szerokim uśmiechem - Bogowie się wściekli. Twój telefon, Rafaelu. I powodzenia.

  * Dziękuję...




 


	3. Chmury i deszcz

 

Hongkong, 12:25

  
  


   

Miasto przywitało mnie klasycznym monsunowym deszczem.

Ze swojej poprzedniej wizyty, rok temu, zapamiętałem dwa fakty. Po pierwsze, deszcz w Chinach, jak głosi legenda, pada w poprzek.

Po drugie, seks turysta z zachodu musi się potężnie wykosztować by zaznać, jak to mówią Azjaci, chmur i deszczu.

W drodze taksówką do hotelu miałem czas przypomnieć sobie te i inne szczegóły.

Wysiadłem na ulicy Karminowego Kwiatu, deszcz uderzył mnie w twarz jak ręka jakiegoś szubrawca. Moje ciuchy momentalnie przemokły.

Nic to. As Wyborczej nie pęka.

W niewielkim hoteliku prowadzonym przez stare chińskie małżeństwo zapłaciłem za trzy dni z góry. Pieniądze płynęły oczywiście z kasy gazety i, choćby z tego powodu, musiałem wydawać je ostrożnie.

Rozgościłem się, wziąłem szybki prysznic, ubrałem się po roboczemu. I udałem się dwie ulice dalej do sympatycznej jadłodajni na posiłek.

Gdzieś między smażonym makaronem i kurczakiem w sosie słodko-kwaśnym zadzwoniła komórka. Numer był mi nieznany.

   

  * Krzeszewski?




   

Kurde. Nawet wypowiedział poprawnie.

   

  * To ja.




   

  * Tu Jax. Masz spotkanie w dzielnicy rozpusty. Gdzie jesteś?




   

   

Powiedziałem.

  
  


   

  * Dobra. To cztery przecznice stąd. I pamiętaj, dziennikarzu. Każdy, ale to każdy człowiek, jest potencjalnym agentem wrogiego wywiadu. Zalecam ci daleko posuniętą ostrożność. Rozumiesz? Żadnych wywiadów z marynarzami, taksówkarzami i dziwkami na rogu.




   

I rozłączył się.

  
  


  * Skurwiel – podsumowałem. Na talerzu przede mną stygło jedzenie, na które do reszty straciłem już ochotę.




   

“Rusz się, Rafał. Do pracy marsz.”

   

Tym razem dałem sobie spokój z taksówkami. Cztery przecznice dalej? Nie ma problemu. Samo zdrowie i kondycha.

Gdy dwadzieścia minut później dotarłem na miejsce...

   

   

  
  
  
  


 


End file.
